A Day In My Enemies Body
by rocksweet950
Summary: Paul and Bella wake up but in each other's . will they understand each other more or will they still hate each other* set during new moon*
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I heard the alarm clock ring. I never had a alarm clock I always woke up early ( okay except for today). Then I sat up in my bed . My surroundings looked different . My room is usually purple but this time it was white, strange. Anyway, I got up without out falling on my face( again strange). I thought I will be hearing Charlie walking through the door but I didn't. I guess he had a late shift. I didn't felt my bra rubbed against my back when I stretched. Okay there is something wrong here. I'm suppose to wear a bra. Not only that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Gross I don't want my chest to be showing ( even though there's not much to show) . I even felt something in my front( okay I thought only guys had that) . Then I went to the bathroom's mirror and I saw a guy's body totally not mines and I screamed .

Paul's POV 

I didn't hear my alarm clock ring. So I woke up a whole hour late . So, I jumped out my bed and I feel straight on my face . ( Fuck I'm not this clumsy) .and I got up off the ground .Then I looked around my room was purple . Isn't that a girl color and last time I checked I'm not a girl. Then I felt that I was wearing a shirt okay now that is strange. When I stretched I felt a piece of clothing rubbing against my back. ( whey am I wearing a bra I thought girls wore that ). I didn't even felt my front ( okay now this is getting fucking strange . I'm a guy. I'm suppose to have that ) . So , I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and screamed. Because the body I saw was a girl's not a guy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

What the hell? Why in the world am I in a guy's body and who the hell is in mine? Whoever it is he better not do something stupid. Like piercing my ears or cutting my hair. Next thing I knew I heard someone knocking on the door (who could this be). So, I went downstairs and opened the door and I saw this with this angry face (doesn't he know that stress can cause wrinkles because if he doesn't he's just plain stupid).Anyway, I took a step back to let him in (what the fuck is wrong with me. wait a minute did I just said " fuck" I'm usually the one not to curse, strange) He sat down and said," Paul you have to start to go to the Bonfires". (So that's his name) Anyway, I'm pretty sure I had this - I don't know what you're talking about- look on my face cause he rolled his eyes and said" Paul, you know what I'm Talking about and I'm sick and tired of hearing your excuses and lies. You need to learn that sometimes you're going to have to do stuff that you don't like. When you're ready to talk to me you know where to find me). Then he stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Only if he knew I really don't know what he is talking about. Man, then he seriously has problems. (Why do I always end up with crazy people? ) Anyway, I got up and went into the kitchen I hope he has food. But when I opened the cabinets (Great, he's the - I only on pop tarts and soda - type of guy. Ugh, now I have to go to the freaking store to buy some food.

Jake's POV

I haven't seen Bella since the incident with Paul. Now I can't even sleep without wondering what happened to her. Because she stopped answering my calls and when I visited her . Charlie told me that she's sleeping or to busy. So, today I decided to not take her nonsense. She maybe stubborn as a mule ( and I wouldn't surprise if Paul imprinted on her) but she's my best friend. So, I decided to go and visit her but this time I'm taking no for a answer).

Paul's POV

I went downstairs and I saw this old guy sitting in the couch. He looked at me and said "Bella, can you please make my coffee" (Did he actually say " Bella". Oh, Fuck, I'm in the leech lover's body. Now I could say a nightmare came true) I bet the real " Bella" would fix his coffee but since I'm not I do the opposite. I sat my butt on a chair and said" Go fucking fix it yourself, I'm not your maid". He had a shocked look ( I guess he never heard her curse) and got up went to the kitchen. I wonder now is the leech lover in my body. OMF (translation: oh. my. fuck), I totally forgot about Sam meeting me. Dang it I hope she didn't mess it up.


	3. Chapter 3

? POV

It was me who switched Bella and Paul's bodies. I did not enjoy the fact that they kept on fighting. So, I decided to teach them a lesson. I know that there is no point in this but to me there is. I never seen two people argue or fight as much as they do. Normally, people get over a argument in a day or two these two are just downright crazy. There's a difference between from hating each other and trying to kill one of other. Now, I don't want to get into all of mess. Let me explain how this happened. It was bright sunny morning and I live in La Push with my family and we owned a restaurant. I have 2 brothers and 1 sister. Sometimes my cousins visit but only on the holidays. My parents let's forget about them their too busy with work to notice us. The only difference is that I'm a witch. Today was the grand opening of our restaurant. About two to three hours I saw them came inside. At first they looked like they were friends but when they sat down at opposite chairs. I knew that they didn't like each other. The first thing I thought (hey, maybe they like each other on the inside) but they started to argue then it turned cursing at each other. The rest of the guys at the table told to shut up. They did but they didn't look at each other. They looked every else just to avoid looking at each other. Then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. When I turned around I saw my brother, Henderson today he had flour all over his face which made me laugh. He looked annoyed and said," stop looking at them and go get their orders". I slowly nodded my head and I walked to the table. They stopped talking when they saw me. I dig into my pockets and took out a notepad and pencil. Then they gave me their orders and I went into the kitchen. My parents were already in their chefs outfits. I taped the order on the counter and walked out the kitchen and sat at a table. My sister sat next to me at the table. She doesn't have to work because she is ten years old. (Lucky her)Anyway, she took out her bag and started to do her homework. My brother was too busy flirting with the customer too even notice he was wearing my bra. I giggled and walked over to him. I noticed the girl was laughing too. Then he said," Why in the world are you laughing". I pointed at his chest. He looked down and blushed." You know if you want to wear a bra. There's this store called" Victoria Secret". He rolled his eyes and took off my bra. I took it out my hand and my parents said that my order was ready. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the trays. I took out a bottle that said" body switch ". I poured it in the cups of water and I brought it to the table. Each of them tool something out and handed them the others. Bella and Paul quickly swallow up the water .


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I just came in from the supermarket and it was packed. I couldn't believe there were so much people at the supermarket. Anyway, I heard the phone rang so I putted the groceries away in the cabinet. Then I walked over to the phone and answered it. Then someone said" Paul, can you please come over I'm going to bring her to Sam's house". Okay, who in the world is Paul? The only Paul I know and he hates me (oh shit) I'm in Paul Lahote's body. This has to be a nightmare. It can't be true it just can't. Then Jake (okay, I actually just guess who it was) said" Paul are you there". I didn't know what to say so I hung up on him. Then I got up and went into the car and drove to Sam's house(hopefully I remember where it was )


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV

I walked to Bella's house and I opened the door. I saw Bella on the couch watching football (now you got to be kidding me Bella never watches football). I walked over to her and I tapped on her shoulder. It took her an hour to look at me. When she did she had this strange expression on her face . Okay, have Paul and Bella exchanged face expressions or something cause I only saw that face expression on Paul and he uses it a lot. Then she said "hello is anyone there. please stop staring at me like that". I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.( Okay she is now totally acting Paul) Then she scooted away from me. I pulled her closer and said " We're having a bonfire at Sam's house and your coming. Cause Billy wants to talk to us about something." It's true he really needs to tell us something and I'm not lying. But what's still bugging me is that I don't know what he is talking about I usually do. Anyway, she rolled her eyes and walked away from me and into the kitchen. I'm going to take that as a maybe. Then she came out with a coke and a bag of chips. (What in the world happened to Bella. she never eats chips and coke okay maybe once in a while I see her drinking coke.) I just ran into the forest and phrased.

(**Sam,**** Jared,** Embry,_Quil__, __**Jake**__**) **_

**Where's Paul? **

**_I don't know I just came from Bella's house and she was acting strange _**

**How was she strange **

Yeah Jake how was she strange. Did she have Voo Doo dolls all in her kitchen?

**_I didn't mean that kind of strange. I met she was acting like Paul._**

**How can she act like him?**

**_First when I came there she was watching baseball and second she gave me Paul's- please leave me the fuck alone or I'll kill you- look._**

First off Jake girls do watch baseball.

**Wait a minute. How could she know his "look". He never gave it to her. **

**Even Paul was acting strange. He didn't even know about the bonfire.**

**Are you sure he wasn't lying.**

**I'm sure He wasn't. cause he didn't even get mad once and we all know he gets mad.**

_One of us has to go and check on him. _

**_I will maybe he can answer why was Bella acting like him. _**

I didn't let any of them answer because I phrased back and put on my shorts. I ran to Paul's house and I saw Paul just leaving. He walked into his and drove the direction to Sam's. I decided I should follow him.

Bella

It took me almost 20 minutes just to drive there. It still looks the same when I came here to see Jake again. In the kitchen I saw Sam and Emily hugging each other. They stopped when they saw me. ( Oh great just cause I'm in Paul's body they think I'm suppose to act like him. Hell no, I'll show them it's me in this body.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

Emily and I saw Paul was standing there just looking at us. He didn't do his usual gagging when we hugged. He just walked back in the living room and sat down. Then rest of the pack came. Embry asked, "So, Jake where's Bella ". Before we know it Bella's car was in my lot. Jake went outside and brought her inside. She went to a couch and sat down. Where she sat was weird. She sat near Paul. Then Paul got up and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her upstairs.

Bella POV

I dragged Paul (Who's in my body) upstairs and pushed him into a closet. He looked at me with this confuse look. I rolled my eyes and said," What are we going to with this". He shrugged his shoulders and said" I don't know. I've never been through this type of situation before". Great, we're both clueless about this situation. What in the world are we going to do I thought. Then before we knew it Jared was in the doorway with this huge grin. He had Kim behind his back. She also had this huge grin on her face. (I wanted to punched them right in their faces) Then he said" I guess this room is occupied". I stuck up my middle finger when they left. When I turned around I saw Paul chuckling. He said" Man, I never thought that you would start to act like me". I rolled my eyes and said," Har Har Real funny Paul. I'm laughing my butt off." Then he rolled his eyes and said" Never mind that. Let's go downstairs before they think we're doing you know what."When we walked into the kitchen everyone looked at us with these confused looks. We both ignored them as we sat down. We both knew we weren't ready for questions. But Sam was the one to ask the question we didn't want to answer. He asked," So, Let's get this straight. What's going on between you two"? There's nothing going on between us beside the fact that we switched bodies somehow. Now let me think. Where did we go last? I do remember going to this restaurant .The waitress was nice she didn't any younger than 16 years old. But I learn one thing for sure everyone doesn't look like their age. Maybe she did it. Maybe she switched our bodies. There's no way that could happen. I was thinking we should go back the restaurant and ask her if she. I guess Paul was thinking the same thing because when I got up he did the same. We walked toward my car. Paul said that he should drive. I let him because I was too eager to see the person who done this to us then to ague. It took one hours just to get there. When we were there we saw the girl playing with her little sister. She looked at us and said," Sorry we're closed can you please come back later". One thing that I notice that she was sweating bullets. Then Paul said," we're not here for food. We need to talk."She looked confused at first then she said," Fine, but let me my parents first". She walked into the restaurant and left her little sister with us. She looked at us with this huge smile and yelled," Mommy!" Then she ran toward me and hugged me. Okay why is this little girl calling me her mother. I didn't have a kid or better yet 5. Then she said" Mommy and Daddy I thought you were inside ". We both looked at her confused. She did not and I repeat she did not just call us her parents. One we're not married and two, we're only 18. Then I heard my own voice said," Georgia, I'm coming let me just woke up your father". I guess her was Georgia said," Okay mom. Please don't take too long". Her mother said" I won't". I guess she went upstairs. We saw her come out and said" Their coming soon. I think. Laura please gets off her." The Laura said," But it's mom. I could tell."Then I knew why she called us her parents. The couple that came was a old version of me and Paul .


	7. Thank you

**Sorry this is not a chapter **

* * *

I justed wanted to say thank you for all those who Favorited,followed,and reviewed,

Sorry if make some mistakes I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE I don't like to name people who LIKED this story

:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry, for taking too long to update.**

**I write on other sites and I get so confused on what story I'm updating on. So, I get confused with the idea or the pilot of what I'm writing.**

**Anyway, here it is chapter 7.**

**-Rocksweet950**

* * *

Bella POV

"What did you do Georgia". A women in her twenties or thirties asked. I saw her father(or Paul) dragged himself across the yard in a groggy way . Then I heard him yawned and said," Yeah Georgia, What did you do. I mean seriously and don't say"nothing" because you must something. Otherwise we wouldn't be seeing us as 18". I was breathless I had nothing to say. Was this my- I mean our future. We' re we suppose to end up together and have like 5 kids( Or 6 since she 's pregnant again). I was so confused that my brain felt like it was being turned into a smoothie or she said," Sorry mom and dad. I can of putted us back into the past and sort of switched their bodies ."(I can't believe that little brat was the one who switched our bodies bad enough I have to deal with him when I come over to visit at Sam's house now I have to be in his body.I really hate my life)I could tell if it weren't for us they would have beaten her butt like there was no they sent all 5 of them upstairs and looked at us. But before she left she whispered in my ear," The way to change back is through a kiss".(Are you kidding me. You got to be fucking kidding me. All this time all we had to was kiss each other. I've heard of it in fairy tales but in real life there's noway that would happened)Anyway,I hope they don't punch us because it looked like all they wanted to was run up to us and punch us straight into the nose but they didn't and that made me happy.

Old Bella POV

I can't believe my chest were that small I had heard small chest but that was ridiculous , we brought them both into the kitchen and we've decided that we should have a little talk with them.


	9. Chapter 8

Old Bella & Old Paul POV

P: Man, Did I look good when I was 18 and now I still look good .So what was the point again.

B: Oh never mind him and his freaking crush on himself

P: Hey

B: Don't you "hey" me. We're supposed - Oh never mind . When we were in the kitchen all three of us did nothing but stare at each other's faces( Except my husband who stared at my chest)

P: Again HEY!

B: SHUT UP! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP.

P: Maybe if you kiss me that will do the trick.

B: Okay lets ignore the jackass who keeps own interrupting because his POV isn't until I finish. Anyway where was I?

P: Sucking my-

B: Oh no you don't if you finish that fucking phrase I will kick you there.

P: On second thought I will let you continue.

B: Thank you very much. Anyway, Bella said," What did you guys want to tell us". While Paul was looking at the ground probably wondering the same thing. I wonder if he imprinted on her yet.

P: You know he freaking didn't .I didn't imprint on you until the-

B: You jackass you almost told the whole story.

P: Sorry, Sir.

B: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

P: I said," Sorry, Sir".

B: Oh, so now you want to act funny.

P: MOMMY!

B: Sorry baby your mommy left you along time ago.

P: Never mind just continue.

B: I answered." We're going to tell you what happens in the future. She looked at me shocked like she never heard herself talk. Even, Paul was stuck when he heard me talk they said nothing. So, I continued," Okay in the future. You two change what was really going to happened-".

R: Sorry you're going to have to find out yourself.

Paul's POV

I can't believe they talked for two whole hours and I can't believe all we had to do was kiss each other to change back to normal I thought as we left their restaurant. I drove to my house so we can kiss and get over with it but we saw Sam standing at my door. ( Dammit he will think there's something going on between us.) He turned and looked at us but what happened next was something unbelievable. When I turned around and looked at leech lover . I knew I imprinted on her and so did Sam.

Bella' POV

Paul was looking at me like it was the first time he saw my face.. I tried to wave my hand in front of his face and nothing he didn't even blink(Creepy). So, I decided to look out the window . The person who was out there had this huge grin. Sam whispered," What in the world? Did Bella just imprinted on Paul how in the world did that happened. Paul please carry Bella to your house and open the door so you can place her on your couch". I did as I was told. When I place Paul on the couch. Sam was literally on my shoulder. So, I shrugged him off . Then out of nowhere the phone started to ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I ignored the phone and walked toward the living room. Where Paul and Sam were talking about things I didn't understand.

So, I said," What are you guys talking about" They both looked at me with expressions that could probably kill me. But Sam answered," Paul, Did you even realized that Bella might have imprinted on you".

Okay, I had nothing to say because I don't know what is imprint but dumb ass Paul had to say the exact words I was hoping he wouldn't say. He said," Sam, I'm not Bella. I'm fucking Paul",

I looked at him like he was crazy which he was.

Sam looked at both of us and said," Who's who. Let guess Bella's in your body". He started laughing until he saw we weren't kidding.

"How in the world did this happened". He asked us.

We told him everything. From meeting our future kids and our future selves. In the end he believe everything but he told Paul to tell me something. But we have to change back to normal.

Paul POV

We stood there in silence which is not normal for me. Then we started to insult each other about how looked.

I said," I can't believe I'm in your body. You have such small chest. Haven't you heard of implants because you need to get some".

" What about you. Haven't you heard of a smile. I can't even laugh with this infernal frown on my face."

"My face. What about your face? Your face is pale as a piece of paper." Nice comparison I thought.

"What about your room haven't you heard of color. Seriously, your room is blank as your head".

I was so mad that I grabbed her by the face and kissed her.( I can't believe I did that)

I wonder what will happened next.

Jake's POV

Sam came back with terrible- I mean great news.

He told us that Paul imprinted on Bella (I knew it). But he's kind of worried that they might not get along. But I will make them get along one way or the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to you all for the reviews. I know I write small chapters . I thought you guys would keep on complaining about that and when you didn't you don't know how happy I was. If I don't add chapters it doesn't mean I gave up on Fanfic. It means I'm thinking on the next chapter or my mother banned me from the computer. Please don't get mad IF I make this a short story. Anyway here it is chapter.**

**-Rocksweet950**

**P.S.: Can you guys suggest a fanfic for me to write from the list below and if you want we can write together. If you don't I'll mention that you suggest it . Here are some stories I want to write about.**

**1. House of Night **

**2. Blood and Chocolate**

**3. Hex Hall**

**4. Paranormalcy **

**6. Gallagher Girls **

**7. Brave, 2012**

* * *

Bella POV 

When I opened my eyes I saw Paul standing in front of me. He looked at me with the same expression. (I'm in my body thank god )Next thing I knew I started to sweat. I guess he noticed too cause he grabbed me and I fainted.

Paul POV

When our lips parted I saw that it worked I was back in my own my body. What in the world am I going to do with this imprint. I have to fight it. I don't want to have a soul mate that's into leeches. When I looked at her I saw that she was sweating bullets. Oh no she could phrase at any moment I thought as I grabbed her. Yes, I know she is Embry's sister but I didn't think she could phrase Guess I was wrong

Sam"s POV

I saw Paul carrying his imprint. He threw her on the ground and next thing we knew it. She phrase into a white wolf with blazing blue eyes. Oh great, now I have to help her. I thought as I phrased.

Bella's POV

We walked inside and everyone was staring at me. Paul was gone where in the world is he I thought as I ran to his was packing up his stuff and putted them in his car. He said," Come on we're leaving. If I have to accept the imprint then I'm moving away.". I don't why I did this but when he was done packing I jumped into the car and we left. I know for thing for sure I am going to miss everyone I leave but as long I'm with Paul I'm always home.


	12. The End

**Thanks again, I'm finished with the story hope you enjoyed it.**

**:)**

**- Rocksweet950 **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I said that I was Finished with story and I am just after this chapter. **

**- Rocksweet950**

* * *

30 Years Later

Bella POV

"Henderson, Peter,Jason leave Georgia and Laura ,alone". I said as my bratty sons bother they sister. "Sorry, mom but-"

" No buts, just cause I'm pregnant don't think that I won't come over there and whip your butts until they bleed". They said," Yes, mom". and they walked upstairs .

"Do you always have to threaten them, Izzy". Paul said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my check

Since we left, we have gotten married, had kids(a lot),and bought a new house. It's been a while since we last seen everyone. When my kids grow up I hope I am there for their wedding . Too sum it all up I'm happy with the Life I have .

I was about to answer when all of the sudden we saw our kids sitting in front of us.

"What do you guys want ".

"A story ". They all said.

Me and Paul sat down in front them.

" I will tell you about the time we became us. It all started when I got a day in my enemies body...".

* * *

**Bye, I might write a House of Night fanfiction**

**-Rocksweet950**


	14. Comment's

Show AllChapter 1Chapter 2Chapter 3Chapter 4Chapter 5Chapter 6Chapter 7Chapter 8Chapter 9Chapter 10Chapter 11Chapter 12Chapter 13Reviews for A Day In My Enemies Body

Matthias Stormcrow 4/17/13 . chapter 13

Very nice.

Granny Wolf 4/15/13 . chapter 13

Nice ending..and I love the House of Night series...thanks for the posts!

Matthias Stormcrow 4/7/13 . chapter 11

Awesome.

Granny Wolf 4/7/13 . chapter 12

OKAY?

Granny Wolf 4/7/13 . chapter 11

House of Night(you will have a lot of different angles to explore/ take the story in a different direction)..

Matthias Stormcrow 4/7/13 . chapter 10

Wow he...she kissed him or something to that effect. What's next?

Granny Wolf 4/6/13 . chapter 10

thanks for posting please continue!

Granny Wolf 4/2/13 . chapter 9

PLEASE continue!

Matthias Stormcrow 4/2/13 . chapter 9

Wow what's next?

Granny Wolf 4/1/13 . chapter 8

that was a little taste of what is happening ...PLEASE post more soon!

Matthias Stormcrow 4/1/13 . chapter 8

Wow what's next i love it. What's next?

paulswolfgirl2355 3/31/13 . chapter 8

love it..looking forward to more

Granny Wolf 3/30/13 . chapter 7

I'm sorry it's not a chapter,too! so what's the deal..no ideas?..you got board?...decided to live life out side of FF?...inquiring minds want to know!...hope you decide to continue the story.

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 6

What the? How in the hell does that work? Can't wait for the explianation.

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 5

Very nice.

33 | Page **1** .. Last Next »

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top

- Page 2 -

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

Story

Show AllChapter 1Chapter 2Chapter 3Chapter 4Chapter 5Chapter 6Chapter 7Chapter 8Chapter 9Chapter 10Chapter 11Chapter 12Chapter 13Reviews for A Day In My Enemies Body

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 4

Fantastic I love it.

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 3

Nice. I love it.

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 2

Fantastic.

Matthias Stormcrow 3/25/13 . chapter 1

Awesome chapter I love it.

Shar82204 3/25/13 . chapter 6

love the story too funny, i definitely can't wait to find out what happens next.

paulswolfgirl2355 3/20/13 . chapter 6

hahaha this crazy i'm loving it

katty 3/17/13 . chapter 6

I Wuv it! PWEZZ finish it! It is awesome...PLEASE!PWEZZ update it!

Crimson-Midnight-Moon 3/17/13 . chapter 6

hahahaha! oh my gosh! I dont know I was just laughing my fliping butt off this entire chapter :)

Crimson-Midnight-Moon 3/13/13 . chapter 5

this is just to hilarious! :D

Guest 3/8/13 . chapter 5

I Like It, But You Should Really Make The Chapters Longer :)

paulswolfgirl2355 3/8/13 . chapter 5

I really am loving how they are acting in each others bodys ..please update soon

Granny Wolf 2/17/13 . chapter 4

cute story,so what's next ...PLEASE post soon.

Rozale 2/2/13 . chapter 4

cant wait to see where this is goin

Crimson-Midnight-Moon 1/29/13 . chapter 3

Yay! I always wanted to read a story about this happening to them :) thank you!

Escarcha 1/28/13 . chapter 1

I like it! hope you updated soon!

33 | « Prev Page 1 **2** 3 Next »

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top

- Page 3 -

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

Story

Show AllChapter 1Chapter 2Chapter 3Chapter 4Chapter 5Chapter 6Chapter 7Chapter 8Chapter 9Chapter 10Chapter 11Chapter 12Chapter 13Reviews for A Day In My Enemies Body

LadyLiterary 1/28/13 . chapter 1

It's good, but maybe each chapter should be 1k words to really get the plot going, and work on grammar a bit more. Other than that, interesting plot, can't wait to see what happens.

TSCxHG 1/28/13 . chapter 1

Looks like it's going to be a good and funny story please update soon

garose35 1/28/13 . chapter 1

Rocksweet 950,  
very awesome Freaky Friday type story cool so far can't wait to see what you have in store for us reader's to read next lol.  
your fan,  
garose35


	15. Contest!

Hello, everyone Remember me I have a contest for all of my followers,fav's and Reviewer's.

I want everyone to make a fanfic about this.I want to write your point or view and It will be posted in the story .So,There's no winning or losing .

Deadline: July 12,2013

Amount of chapter's:one or two

Please if you posted it up please give me the link so I can read it

Remember Have fun with it!

-**Rocksweet950 **


End file.
